Not without you
by Sheilove13
Summary: Our favorite god of evil is glad the world didn't end. Read this and you'll know why. ONE SHOT. "I have no plans of living out the rest of my existence...not without you." Evil has a heart, who knew?


(P. 394-The Serpent's Shadow)  
"On his left stood Set, the red-skinned Chaos god with his iron staff. He looked quite amused, as if he had all sorts of wicked things planned for later."

Indeed, he had.  
Set looked down at all the gods and goddesses kneeling to his nephew and eventually spotted a beautiful slender woman clothed in a long blue dress. His smile widened. Not long after that, a feast was held in the palace.

The god of evil walked past a few other gods and stopped infront of her, smirking as he did so. "Nephthys"  
The goddess stared at him for a while, unable to speak. Set raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he asked playfully.

"Set..."

His wife was wondering how he could be in a good mood after...what happened. As if he read her mind, Set said: "Don't worry, I mean you no harm. Promise"

"Husband, you are not mad?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Mad? Of course I am. Maybe even more than that. I'm use to it, though. That wasn't the first time you betrayed me, after all." Nephthys opened her mouth, no doubt to explain, but Set spoke first. "I don't want to hear any of it"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Sadness was clearly seen in her eyes. All she managed to do was whisper "I'm sorry"

"Now, now. No need to be so emotional, my darling." With his right hand, he wiped the tear away. "Besides, this is a feast! I know you're the goddess of mourning and all, but this is not the time for that." She chuckled and waved her hand, powering off the_ trap_. Set looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

"That you were planning something? Easy. When you were up there with Horus, I knew from the look on your face. It was pretty obvious." she admitted.

"I knew there was a reason I married you. You know, aside from your looks and good heart...you're the only one who ever understood me" He smiled. "Despite what others think, you can be just as powerful as the rest of us."

"But I choose not to"

Set shook his head. "And that is something I'll never understand"

Music started playing and all the other gods danced. Even Sobek was enjoying himself, for once.

Set bowed. "May I have the honor?"

She placed her hand on top of his. The red god pulled her closer to him and together they danced.

"I saw Anubis in the hall of ages" Upon remembering their only child, Nephthys felt guilty. Set realized this and quickly said: "Do not blame yourself. Our son turned out to be quite powerful, even without our guidance."

She bit her lip. "I wish he was here so that the both of you could talk properly" She looked down. "I miss him"

"Unfortunately, he is with my host's niece...in another boy's body"

The mother of Anubis sighed. "It can't be helped. My baby is growing up. He's in love" Set nodded.

"And before I forget, I'm sorry for almost using you to destroy a large part of the world."

Nephthys kissed her husband. Good thing the god's skin was already red. After that, he cleared his throat.

"So I guess that means you forgive me"

"Absolutely"

Thoth tapped Set's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"NO"

"Please?"

"Thoth, you're the god of wisdom. You should know that after so many years of being apart from this incredible woman, I won't let her go anymore"

The other god sighed. "Fine" Then left them alone. Set stopped dancing.

"I'll just go and get a drink"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna let me go"

"And you believe that?" He laughed. Nephthys frowned.

"My mistake"

He shrugged. "You thirsty?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're seriously asking me that? Set, you forget who you are talking to"

Her husband turned and walked away. After more or less five minutes, he returned.

"What was that for?"

"You left me, thousands of years ago, I did the same. Now we're even."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

The chaos god closed his eyes, still embracing his wife. He felt happy, just standing there with her.

"Just promise me one thing, Nephthys"

"And what is that?"

His eyes met hers. "Don't ever leave me again."

She smiled. "History does not always repeat itself, my love"  
"Good." He smirked. "because I don't plan to live the rest of my immortal life" Set shook his head.  
"Not without you"

**A/N: I'm mad because Walt didn't die. I love SETHYS! (Set x Nephthys)**  
**SANUBIS too. PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**Simon says...REVIEW THIS! :D **


End file.
